1) Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of snow sleds. More particularly, this invention concerns sleds which have the capability to dispense colored fluids so as to color the snow and leave a decorative trail showing where the sled has been.
2) Description of the Related Art
The prior art is aware of sleds having two runners, a flat platform on the runners, and a steering handle. Such sleds have for years been a source of enjoyment to children who use them for sliding down snow-covered hills or carrying loads or other children over the snow. There has been lacking any additional feature to add to this enjoyment. It is the purpose of this invention to add a feature to such sleds which will enable sleds to leave behind colored trails showing where they have been.